


s'okay

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: ziam oneshots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zayn Leaves One Direction, after that shit lmao, sad but happy in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn promised liam he'd stay in touch; but he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s'okay

**Author's Note:**

> my bros on tumblr ( @castawayvevo and @frankierplsno ) where talking about ziam in a group chat and this happened

zayn remembers liam crying when he finally told the guys he was leaving. given everyone was crying, including himself, but he remembers liam’s tear stained eyelashes fluttering against his neck. the broken laugh and the red eyes that came with the next few days.

today, there are 475 saved drafts under his contact for liam, which was ‘the payne train’ and a few random emojis. his lasted one was a simple ‘hiii’ which he didn’t even have the guts to send. it’s been a few months, and he had fucking promised liam he’d keep in touch.

 _next week_ , zayn tells himself.  _next fucking week he’ll do it._

when that week rolls around he panicking, and he’s fucking overwhelmed. his hands are shaking so bad and his texts aren’t coming out in words just excess periods and random letters. so he decides that calling liam would be a good idea.. the phone’s ringing and ringing and ringing and zayn’s fucking unable to breath, and he thinks his heart stops as he hears a voice on the other end.

‘ ** _sorry, this number has been disconnected_** ’.

zayn hasn’t sobbed this hard since his first pet dog died when he was a kid.

it’s almost a month later when zayn hits the little follow button on liam’s instangram profile. liam follows back within seconds. they spend the next half a year liking one another pics, constantly starting at their feeds only to be filled with one another. liam gets mad, sometimes, once he punched niall in the face. zayn just calls his mom and cries.

liam’s piss faced drunk at the nice guy where calum dragged him after having a long skype call with niall; where he only bitched about their friend’s recent actions, which both of them knew the root cause was the one and only zayn.

zayn doesn’t know why he’s there. his family told him he needs to go out and he was visiting an old friend, who told them this place had good beer. he needed a drink. his phone buzzes, and it’s a update from liam off instagram. it’s a picture of him, arm wrapped around calum hood, both of them holding a drink in their hand. at the top of the picture, it said ‘the nice guy’. and zayn fucking dropped drink that had just been handed to him. fuck.

he feels trapped suddenly, and he’s looking for a place to hide. his vision was blurred and he rams into someone who quickly takes hold of his arms. and fuck zayn’s holding his breath as the other lets this smile play across his face.

“heya zaynie, missed yer stupid face.” liam said, wobbling a bit, leaning on zayn a bit too much.

zayn opens his mouth to talk but the eye contact with his old friend is suddenly broken as liam bends over and hurls. the ex one direction member simply sighs, kicking some of the grossness of his shoes and moving to lead liam to the bathrooms, rubbing his back lightly with his thumb.

“i’ve missed you so much, zayn. why didn’t ya call me? ya promised ya would.” liam whispered, dropping his head on zayn’s shoulder after washing his face off in the sink. the older one didn’t reply, only wrapping his arms around liam tightly.

“why zayn?” and with that liam’s forcing zayn to look at him, and all the other can manager is a airy ‘ _i’m sorry_ ’. liam doesn’t budge, his face getting more and more sad with each passing second, and zayn can’t hear anything other than his own heart beat in his ears.

and then it happens. he’s pressing their lips together.

zayn’s crying like a bitch now, and somehow they ended up on the dirt bathroom ground. liam’s laughing and holding zayn’s hands in his own, smile big and heart ready to burst.

“i’m so fucking sorry, li. i was so fucking scared.” he managed, and liam is still laughing, removing his hands from zayn’s to place them on his face.

“ya don’t needa be anymore, zayn. s’okay.” he grins, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed lmao!! i cried while wrirting this tbh....
> 
> send me prompts: defendcalum @tumblr


End file.
